1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a floor strip such as a dilatation profile, a transition profile or a finishing profile. The present invention also relates to the features of the floor strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is previously known to produce floor sips such as metal strips, wood veneer coated strips and strips of homogeneous wood. However, such floor strips generally do not adequately match the pattern of the other portions of the floor. Thus, there is a strong desire to bring about a floor strip with the same pattern as on a floor of thermosetting laminate. During the last few years these floors have become very usual. For instance they are made with a wood pattern, marble pattern and fancy pattern. Possibly you can use a homogeneous wood strip or a wood veneer-coated strip for a few of the wood patterned floors. Previously known strips do not go well together with all the other floor patterns.
These floor strips are provided in a floor system in order to provide a transition or edge to the floor, such as at the corner of the wall or between rooms. They may also be provided between rooms having different types of flooring, such as carpet and tile, or different heights or textures of tiles. However, conventional floor strips do not adequately provide a transition between differing floor types because they cannot adequately cover the gap between the differing floor coverings or the differing heights of the tiles.
However, it also a problem for sellers of floor strips to inventory differing types of transition profiles, especially in a pattern or color to match a single floor. Thus, there exists a need to provide a single floor strip which can satisfy a number of differing requirements, such a being useful as a finishing profile, a dilatation profile, and a transition profile.